Yämä-jämät
Tällä sivulla on kaikki muu Hypen vanhasta wikistä kerätty jööti. Ensimmäinen videopelisitaattiäänestys HYPE äänesti 30.3.2015 10 historian parasta videopelisitaattia. 6 pelaajan otannasta saatiin seuraavat tulokset: * Top 10 # Perhaps the same could be said of all religions... (Dracula, Castlevania: Symphony of the Night) ( 5 ääntä ) # You dare bring light to my lair? YOU MUST DIE!! (Ganon, Zelda: The Wand of Gamelon) (5 ääntä ) # My God! What are you doing! (Half-Life) ( 4 ääntä ) # Not gonna happen. (Full Throttle) ( 4 ääntä ) # Zero Wingin Genesis-intro -sitaatit (4 ääntä) # A herd of fuckin' ugly reds. are rushing from the mainland. (Hong Kong 97) ( 3 ääntä ) # Ninjas are said to be super human. These streets are for humans. (Punisher, NES) ( 3 ääntä ) # Oh yeah, this is happenin'! (Sonic Adventure) ( 3 ääntä ) # Sorry, I'm dead. (Monster Party) ( 3 ääntä ) # And you dead (Golden Axe III) ( 2 ääntä ) * Honorable mentions ** Again changes to hell + kaikki Gal Agiesen puheet (Magician Lord) (2 ääntä) ** I hear it's amazing when the famous purple stuffed worm in flap-jaw space with a tuning fork does a raw blink on Hara-kiri Rock. I need Scissors! Sixty-one! (Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty) (2 ääntä) ** What is a man? A miserable little pile of secrets! (Dracula, Castlevania SOTN) (2 ääntä) ** The strong rule. The winners are just. That is my belief. But then again, I think the Democrats can save America. (World Heroes II) (2 ääntä) ** FEAR NOT JUSTICE'S FLAMES !! YOUR BUTT'S MINE, BUBBLE HEAD (Lee, Last Blade II) (2 ääntä) ** I should have been the one to fill your dark soul with light! (Dante, Devil May Cry) (1 ääni) ** My brain's on fire with the feeling to kill! (Angband) (1 ääni) ** C'mon, people, we either work together or we're gonna BURN together! (Ray, Disaster: Day of Crisis) (1 ääni) ** TASTE THE RAGE COURSING THROUGH MY BLUBBER. (Art of Fighting II) (1 ääni) ** Here is a graveyard of you! (Ninja Kids) (1 ääni) ** F*tut tut* you up in a gangsta stylee. (Gladstone, TimeSplitters: Future Perfect) (1 ääni) ** CRUETY (Trio the Punch: Never Forget Me) (1 ääni) ** Shit. Is not this a great beginning. (Download) (1 ääni) ** Don't even joke about it, city boy. (Sam & Max Hit the Road) (1 ääni) ** YOU! INVADERS! GET YOU THE HOT BULLETS OF SHOTGUN TO DIE! (Battle Rangers) (1 ääni) ** Snake!? Snake!? SNAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKKKKEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! (Metal Gear Solid) (1 ääni) ** Die like your father, you pinheaded son of an icecream maker! (Geese, Fatal Fury Special) (1 ääni) ** I like girls. But now... it's about justice. (Castle Shikigami II) (1 ääni) * Romukoppa ** Major bummer, dude. (Skate or Die 2) ** Hey, buddy! Don't ignore...oh, they always ignore me. (Conker's Bad Fur Day) ** Hey, no close ups! (Goemon, Legend of the Mystical Ninja) ** DEHUMANIZE YOURSELF AND FACE TO BLOODSHED (The Screamer) ** Take it take it take it!! (Rand, Breath of Fire 2) ** By golly and god's will, it is ours! Now open it! (Legends of legend) ** Put fish in you mouth. (Aero Fighters 2) ** I am the justice, not you. (Voltage Fighter Gowcaizer) ** Be garbage of cesspool HA HA HA ... (Splatterhouse: Wanpaku Graffiti) ** Be attitude for gains (Radiant Silvergun) ** You almost became a Jill sandwich! (Barry, Resident Evil) ** What the heck is that? (Tales of Phantasia) ** No! It can't be! (Tales of Phantasia) ** Drink your goddamn tea! (Cid, Final Fantasy VII) ** Are you dead? HEY! ARE YOU DEAD?! (The Walking Dead: Season 1) ** It's easy to see things in black and white. Gray... I don't know what to do with gray. (Mass Effect 2) ** What is a drop of rain compared to a storm? What is a thought compared to a mind? Our unity is full of wonder, which your tiny individualism cannot even conceive. (System Shock 2) ** Would you kindly? (Bioshock) ** The Lord forgives everything. But I'm just a prophet, so I don't have to. Amen. (Bioshock Infinite) "Pro" "tips" * Tänne entisten Hypeläisten tosi hyviä vinkkejä, tyyliin 'To defeat the Cyberdemon, shoot at it until it dies.' Jojo's Bizarre Adventure * Jos vastustajasi ottaa hahmokseen Iggyn tai Pet Shopin, vedä itsesi jojoon. Wii U * Ärsyttääkö, etteivät Nintendon pelit hyödynnä gamepadia mitenkään järkevästi? Käytä sitä esimerkiksi kätevänä lasinalusena tai paperipainona! QA Tänne voi kirjata kysymyksiä ja vaihtoehtosia vastauksia. 1. K: Tiiätsä mitä tarkottaa frame advantage? V: We know. You don't wanna know! (Sebu) 2. K: Kannattaako SF3:ssa ikinä backdashata? V: Ei. (Sebu) 3. K: Kuka vittu on Rock Howard? V: Miinus, jota edes Terryn ja Geesen liikkeet eivät saa nollaksi. (Sebu) 4. K: Pelataanks Guilty Gearia? V: No ei. (Tuomas) 5. K: Lasketaanko kart-pelit autopeleiksi? V: Ei. (Tuomas) 6. K: Miksi Stevareno on broken? V: Kysy Amerikan presidentilt!! (Tuomas) Hype-sitaatit Tähän arkistoidaan enemmän tai vähemmän legendaarisia HYPE-lausuntoja. # "Ai SE!" # "Ei se oo mikään oikee kaveri!" # "Ihan paska peli." # "Ihan kamala peli!" (erona edelliseen se, että käytetty alunperin oikeasti hyvästä pelistä) # "Mitä SÄ naurat?!" # "Mistä tää runkkumusiikki tulee?!" # "OCV!" (mulkkuun äänensävyyn, kurkunkakistelu ennen vapaaehtoinen) # "...niin oot varmaan sika tyhmä." (Lauseenalku vapaavalintainen, alunperin "Jos maksat rahaa McDonalds-pelistä...") # "Smart motherfucker kautta LUCKY SHIT!" # "Pädi kusee mun eksekuusönin ihan täysin." # "Tämä ei ole voitto." # "Kehis, eiku uskis. No, sama asia!" # "Vittuuks mua kiinnostaa gameplay." # "Mä sekoon koht!" # "Kysymys: Hajootsä tähän peliin? Vastaus: NO EN!" # "Vittu se on !!! # "Oof." # *Aleksin Frozen-metakommentaari* # "Joulu(lisää asia tähän, alunperin lyönti)" # "Ei tolle voi tehä mitään!" # "Etsä mua kuitenkaan voita!" # "En mä voi enää voittaa!" # "Shiin." # "Henkilö 1: Ei mua kiinnosta FPS:ät! Henkilö 2: Eikä mua kiinnosta Karian Cross." # "TAAS toi peli!" # "Hitlerkin oli suosittu 30-luvun Saksassa!" (Vasta-argumentti suosion ja laadun korreloinnille.) # "Paskaa! Wii U!" # "Miks tää on ees julkastu?" # "Tapa ittes, assburger." # "Sit me mennään (joku paikka, alunperin Olohuoneeseen)!" # "Ei oo mikään liian hyvä X!" # "Toi on tollanen Sebu-hahmo: tissit vaan pomppii!" # "Nopeutiks sä näit mun palikoit?" # "Henkilö X, TURPA KII!" # "Samaa (asiaa, alunperin bossia) toista (ajanmäärettä, alunperin tuntia)." # "Runkkarii!" # "Kuole kun mä ammun/lyön sua!" # "En oo (tehnyt jotain asiaa, alunperin pelannut Gorolla) kuuteen vuoteen!" # "Onks (hahmolla/henkilöllä, alunperin Tron Bonnella) joku teleportti?" # "Mitä sä vaan KAOT?!" # "Kiva jos mä ehtisin ees kääntää näit palikoit!" # "Kyl saksalaisetkin teki duunii kun ne pani juutalaisii uuniin!" (Vasta-argumentti varauksettomalle työn ihannoinnille.) # "SILMÄT LENTÄÄ!" # "(Joku epälegitiimi asia) on ihan Israel." # "Mul on tuhannen seitsemänsadan (yksikkö, alunperin euron) (asia, alunperin läppäri)." # "Ei tuntunut pankkitilil missään!" (liittyy suoraan ylläolevaan) # "Kyl sitä paljon tuli, mut kyl sitä sit paljon meniki!" (trilogian päätös) # "Paras loppu olis semmonen, et KAIKKI kuolis!" # "Mut se oli Poukka!" # "Mut se on hybridi!" # "Miks mä oon natsi?" # "Ootsä joku vitun rasisti?!" # "Hyyrjö!" # "En mä ees sanonu 'Hitler'!" # "Mario Kart Wii!" # "Hävettää niin helvetisti." # "En kuunnellut." # "Onpas ruma muija!" (viittaus 64th Streetin lopussa pelastettavaan naishenkilöön) # "Vituttais jos kiinnostais." # "Henkilö 1: Pitää päästä iholle! Henkilö 2: Ei tuu tapahtumaan!" (Liittyen zoner-hahmoihin.) # "Sä (verbi, alunperin joit) sen jo." # "Mut/koska ei sitä oo olemassa!" (Iskulause puhuttaessa Jumalasta/helvetistä/muista valtaväestön uskomista saduista) # "Mä oon tehnyt sen AIKA monta kertaa!" # "I am the victim now!" # "Vatun vatun vattu! Voittaisin, jos en olis niin vatun lärveissä!" # "Mut se ei oo LAILLISTA!" # "Ei voi ymmärtää. Ei vaan voi ymmärtää!" (Mugen-taisteluissa voittamiseen keskittymättömyyteen liittyen) # "(Joku kekseliäs peli/asia, alun perin Night Slashers) on bog standard." # "Ei mul oo aikaa pelaa kun mä oon LÄÄKIKSES!" # "IMURISUPERII!" # "Kiitti toisesta ulottuvuudesta!" # "Kiitti. Ihan. Vitusti!" (Vapaaehtoinen jatko: "En pelaa tätä paskaa enää!") # "Ei tänään." # "Kiva hajoo heti aamusta!" # "Mä oon liian tottunut HYVIIN mättöpeleihin!" # "Ei näin käy hyvis mättöpeleis!" # "(Asia, alunperin Garou) on ainoa oikeesti hyvä (ylätermi, alunperin SNK:n mättöpeli). # "Ruma läski." # "LYÄSKI!" # "Nintendo on LYASTEN konsoli!" # "Ei Seegaa pidä fanittaa!" (yksi kaikkien aikojen tyhmimmistä sitaateista joltain kertsin daijulta) # "Jos sä haluut et MÄ OKSENNAN!" # "Mul on oksennuskammo!" # "Jouduttiin pelaamaan jotain alkeellista Candy Crush -kopioo." (Viitaten Panel de Poniin.) # "Henkilö 1: Miks sitä jätkää kutsuttiin läski- Liu Kangiksi? Henkilö 2: Koska se oli läski ja näytti Liu Kangilta. It's not rocket science!" # "Osakkeenomistajat ei voi ruokkia perheitään! (Ei tyystin vakuuttava piratismin vastainen tunteisiin vetoamisyritys) # "(lisää haluamasi alku tähän)...ja se on vaan hyvä asia!" # "Järkyttävän kokoset tissit!" # "Thatcher, jolla on järkyttävän kokoset tissit." # "Järkyttävät määrät viinaa!" # "Munapystyrushdown." # "Nurkkaraiskaus." # "Ei sun kaa voi puhuu kun sä oot joku STALINISTI!" # "Henkilö 1: Hellurei. Henkilö 2: Ei sun kaa voi puhuu kun oot niin kännissä!" # "Sä oot obsessoitunu juomisesta!" # "Voi johtuu tost sun juomisesta!" # "Ei mua kiinnosta teiän mielipiteet!" # "Lastit lolin naamalle." # "VMP/Vittu mitä paskaa." # "Se tulee silleen paineella." # "E-sports money!" (Omahyväiseen, ihmisperseiseen äänensävyyn.) # "Elämäni on pelkkää paskaa." # "Anteeksi tautologia." # "An oxymoron." # "Horot näyttää joltain nelikymppisiltä!" # Tuopillinen rommia." # "Koska mä oon kuollu!" # "(Asia/henkilö) sucks ass! # "(Hyvä peli)hän on ihan kusoge!" # "Älkää (verbi) tällästä paskaa." # "Ykkösellä!" # Jos (teet asiaa, alunperin käytät Zangieffia) niin miks sä ees (teet jotain asiaan liittyvää, alunperin pelaat tätä peliä)?" # "Guo guo." # "Di(sic) vittu ikinä." # "Ei, kyseessä ei ole uusliberaalisimulaattori." # "Itse asiassa, ei nyt mennä liiallisuuksiin. Ei Israel sentään näin perseestä ole." # "Henkilö 1: Zombit? Eiks ne oo sika kuollu? Henkilö 2: Never!" # "Ei kaikki oo yht fiksui kui sinä!" # "Hype pettää aina." # "Hyvää mittarin käyttöä." # "(Henkilö) (verbi) TAAS KAIKKI (asiat)!" # "Toivottavasti sä kuolet tohon tautiis!" # "Ollaan kuin raivohullu gorilla posliinikaupassa." # "Jätkä pelaa jollain VATUN bossihahmol!" # "Hei, me (verbi) väärään suuntaan!" # "Loukkaavaa ees ehdottaa tollasta!" # "(Hyvä hahmo) on ihan tylsä hahmo!" # "Onks Stephen Hawking joku oikee henkilö?" # "Sit syttyis kolmas maailmansota!" # "Haluutko mitalin?" # "Ei se oo nykyään helppoo kellään." # "Tekee pahaa kuunnella!" # "Mä tulin vaan tappaa aikaa!" # "Sä voisit tappaa ittes." (Valitettavasti ei vastauksena ylläolevaan) # "Mä oon vaan täällä kun mun muija on täällä!" # "Legi(ti)miteetti!" # "Reduntantti(sic)." # "Mitä apinat täällä tekee?" # "Jätkä kävi aukoo PÄÄTÄ!" # "Jätkähän on tosissaan! Voi jumalauta!" # "Persekipeetä avautumista kuukausien/vuosien takaa." # "Anti-natalismi, son." # "Ai MIKÄ?!" # "Sano se niin mä lopetan pelaamisen!" # "Tää on provomaniaa MUA kohtaan!" # "Mähän oon yks Hyperin JYÄrjestäjistä!" # "Siks mun kaverit kutsuu mua puristi-(henkilöks)!" # "Toi jätkä voitti mut vaiks se oli kipeis lärveissä!" # "HYY!" # "Kuole sit pois!" # "Nyt on pakko!" # "Simo ei vastaa." # "Ootsä runkkari tulos vai et?" # "Tulee vaan väärän värisii palikoit!" # "Kiva et mä ehtisin ees kääntää näit palikoit!" # "Mitä sä vaan KAOT!?" # "Katoitsä mun ruutuu!?" # "Randomi, meinaat varmaan sattumanvarainen!" # "Totta kai X on X! (alunperin tottakai ne oli kommunistei!)" # "Kipee jäätyminen!" # "-Naurettava X. -Niin on Y:kin. (alunperin summa ja yhdistys)" # "Ainakin kuolin saappaat jalassa, enkä millään OP-HAHMOLLA!" # "Olisin mäkin alkoholisti, jos..." # "Sori et mä nauran, mut tää tilanne on niin vatun absurdi!" # "It's so fucking easy!" # "X:stä on menny kaikki maku." (alunperin Paavosta eli Väyrysestä) # "X used to be golden/vähemmän perseestä." # "Kyl se mulle puhu!" # "-Mul on kaks Wii U:ta! - Hyi saatana!/Ei tänne sentään hulluja oteta!" # "Et sä oo vielkään vetäny sitä pelii!?" # "Mä oon X:n paras X-pelaaja." # "Ei kukaan pelaa sitä pelii!" # "Mulkku-X? Is there any other kind?" # "- Kiina ei oo yht paha ku ennen! - Ei. Se on pahempi!" # "Tekeeks X mitään?" # "Ai taas VAIHTEEKS!" # "Henkilö 1: Voiks täs pelis HEITTÄÄ BLOCK STUNNIST?! Henkilö 2: Joo. Henkilö 1 nakkaa peliohjaimensa kuuseen. # "Henkilö 1: Onks toi liike MYÖS JOKU REFLECTORI?! Henkilö 2: Joo. Henkilö 1 nakkaa peliohjaimensa kuuseen. # "Mä oon varmaan sillon kännissä." # "X:n metagame on kustu ihan täysin." (alunperin Divekickin, joten sitaattia on hyvä käyttää, kun joku tekee kyseisen liikkeen mättöpelissä) # "Se ei oo varmaan yhtä hyvä kuin Ys VIII." # "Sä sanot noin kaikista peleistä!" (alunperin vastauksena edelliseen) # "X on hieno (asia)." (alunperin "Akuma on hieno hahmo".) # "Kato noit pisteit!" # "Un kissan pillu." # "Xenoblade 2 Cat's Pussy." (TMI jostain Nia-fanitaiteesta) # "Onks X joku doku?" # "JPa." # "Ihan lussua kamaa, X on parempaa." # "Miten sä voit nauraa Hitlerille!?" # "- Mä meen Ropeconiin. - Ropecon." # "Nyt loppu randomilla pelaaminen." # "X WTF? Y is fucking dead." (alunperin Xanadu ja KOF) # "Remember, it's not about whether you win or lose. It's about me winning." # "Onks tää joku fanipeli?" # "Onks toi joku lägi-TV?!" # "We all hate Smash Bros./Street Fighter V/the boomers!" # "Vitun raukkis!" # "Hyä! Äöö!" # "Disjointed hitboxit." # "Striktit windowit." # "Ihan epärealistinen peli!" # "Ainakaan se ei oo natsi!" (alunperin Macron vs. Le Pen, käytetään jostain paskasta asiasta, joka ei kuitenkaan ole yhtä paska kuin jokin vielä paskempi) # "Aika Stalin vs. Hitler." (lisää kahden huonon asian vertailua) # "Vattu jätkät mua vähän väsyttää!" # "Se on varmaan käynyttä!" (Mehukattipulloviinasta tms.) # "Poliittinen sähköpostiviesti." # "Satiirinen peli." # "Mä aion siirtyy suurempiin ympyröihin." # "I don't get it..." # "Voisin sanoo täst jotain, mutten sano..." # "Ihan mahoton tehdä näit countereita!" (Aggressors of Dark Kombatissa counter tehtäessä, kuittailua Hardcore Gamingille) # "Mut Sengoku 3:han on ainoa hyvä Sengoku!" (Lisää kuittailua Hardcore Gamingille) # "Midway-kestävä." # "Jos sä haluut hajottaa mut ihan täysin!" # "Voisko X:n vaihtaa/poistaa?" # "Mul on niin korkea toleraatiosic!" # "Aleksiiii!/Ossiiiii!/Danieeeel!" # "Mul on tärkeempääkin tekemistä!" # "A-/biseksuaalinen herääminen." # "Tuleeko susi?" (viitaten sushiin) # "There it is, on the X." (alunperin table) # "Sinuna en puhuis asioista, joista en tiedä hevon vattua!" # "Se on ihan paska. Enkä tarkoita, et se on kasa paskaa, vaan sitä, et se on huono!" # "Wii poo only." # "X pilaa kaiken." (alkuperäinen X on sama kuin mulkku-X-sitaatissa) # "Vanha läski, jolla on kärpäslätkä aseena, ja joku toinen jalka haudassa oleva simo!" # "Ai SE horo!?" # "Las putas muy feas." # "Emmä nää mitään!" # "Mulla on moniulotteinen suhtautuminen X:ään." (alunperin tankojuoppouteen) # "Marco on ihan eri näkönen täs pelissä." # "I'm dead! I'm so dead!" # "Hyvä heitto." # "Mäshää sitä vatun heittoo!" # "X on Emperor-bännissä." # "Mä en triggeroidy mistään!" # "Ei tääl voi puhuu kun tääl on jotain MIELENSÄPAHOTTAJIA!" # "Mä vedin vaan kylmää faktaa!" # "Kai mä sit tyydyn olemaan X!" (alunperin rasisti) # "Apua, mä kuolen!" # "Potionii! Anna mulle potionii!" # "Turpaan tuli, läsö!" # "Ei se mahdu." # "Miks täällä pitää olla näin monta X:ää?" (alunperin Street Fighteria) # "Et heittäny tarpeeks kovaa." # "See you later forever!" # "Voittaja ei saa vaihtaa hahmoo!" (mielellään mahdollisimman runkkuun äänensävyyn) # "No, onneks mä oon luuseri!" (osuva vastaus edelliseen) # "TRUUUUUUMP!" (alunperin liittyi Crazy Strike Bowling EX:n muuriesineisiin, sittemmin yleisessä käytössä) # "Onks sul sähköt kämpässäs?" # "Resurssit ei riitä." # "Tää on tällasta." # "Kuis ny näin?" # "Runkkunapit." (Viitaten geneerisen tikun painikkeiden muuttamiseksi Neo Geo -kokoonpanoon) # "Mutsin parvi/faijan kellari." # "Tää X olis hyvä ellei täs olis Y:tä!" (alunperin peli Blade 2 ja Hibiki) # "Mä oon tehnyt oman osuuteni (eli en mitään)." # "Hyi! Yäk! Ällöttävää!" # "JP? More like KP!" # "Semi-X." (Alunperin läski) # "Pielle-mulina." # "Nyt sä kuolet, paska." # "Henkilö 1: Mitä sä haluut tehdä? Henkilö 2: Mä haluun kuolla." # "Näkökulmajuttu." # "Pärinää." # "Kamala/ihana ääni!" # "Sit sinne tulee jotain HIIPPAREIT!" # "No sori!" (mahdollisimman mulkkuun ja epäempaattiseen äänensävyyn) # "Nunca máis." # "Älä muistuta mitä joku muu on joskus sanonu kännissä, koska sit joku voi muistuttaa mitä SÄ oot joskus sanonu kännissä!" # "Borracho, como siempre." # "¡Es iqual, como siempre!" # "¡Tú eres un nauris!" # "Soy republicano." # "Joudutte helvettiin pelaamaan Mugenia!" # "En oo koskaan pelannut Changia vastaan!" # "Pitää pelata jollain MIEHEKKÄÄMMÄL hahmol!" # "Tsvei." # "Baka to Test on maailman huonoin anime!" # "Tääl on sikana jotain HYPELÄISII!" # "Trump on pitänyt kaikki vaalilupauksensa!" # "Hiustenväribalanssi." # "Antiblondismi." # "Melkein kiinnostaa." # "Mutta vain melkein!" (Suunnilleen minkä tahansa "melkein" sisältävän lauseen jälkeen) # "Kiinnostaa kuin kilo paskaa." # "Kehitysleiri/Tuuli vie kehitysleirille." # "Ollaan siellä niin kauan kunnes X-pelle heittää meidät ulos." (alunperin McDonald's-pelle) # "Miten se keksi tehdä jotain SELLASTA?!" # "Sit pitää perustella aika hyvin!" # "Odotetaan Rikuu." # "Haiseva paska-/hikiläjä." # "Ei X tee Y:tä, koska ei X tee mitään." # "KOSKAAN ei tehä sitä mitä MÄ haluun!" # "Mä oon tekopyhä paska!" # "Joku transvestiitti sanoi että Earthworm Jim on feministinen." (Puhuttaessa transsukupuolisesta, joka sanoi Earthworm Jimin olevan sovinistinen.) # "Sanat tarkoittaa sitä, mitä mä haluun et ne tarkoittaa!" # "Tetris fascist company." # "TETRIIIIIIS!" # "MVHW." # "Aika päähän tai mahaan." (Taas vertailua kahden huonon asian välillä) # "Aika Antin päähän tai mahaan." (Vertailua kahden hyvän asian välillä) # "Kyl mä tiiän mitä se tarkottaa!" (Ansaitun Princess Briden "You keep using that word"-lainauksen jälkeen.) # "– Fabian the Fatman. – Hirveen julmasti sanottu." # "Sun vika!" # "Ei se mun vika oo!" # "Paskasääntö." (Videopeliturnausten hahmolukkoon viitaten) # "Pitsanaama (2)." # "Mä vedin vaan kylmää superii!" (Parodia 233:sta) # "Vitun simo!" (Reaktio Athenan valitsemiseen SVC Chaoksessa) # "Tultiinko me tänne pelaamaan vai paskaa jauhamaan?" (Hypen vika excu pähkinänkuoressa) # "Zangief pyörii mut pää pysyy paikoillaan!" (Viittaus Street Fighter V:n legendaarisen säälittävään animaatioon) # "Evil Joe." (KOF XIII:n Hwa Jaihin viitaten.) # "More Evil Ryu." (Johonkin SF V:n miljardikseen Ryu-kopioon viitaten.) # "Most Evil Ryu So Far." (Tulevien Street Fighter hahmojen arvailua/tietämistä.) # "Ei purppura oo mikään väri!" # "Maastohousudille." # "Mulla on maastohousut!" # "Sen oot näkönenkin!" # "Projektiilihahmoille ei voi tehdä mitään." # "Sealmari." # "Mä äännän englantia naturaalistisic!" # "Simokombo." # "Pilvi-/läski-/hybridi-Antti /the ashtray." # "Random runkkari." # "Shake that booty ass." # "En yhdy mielipiteeseesi." # "Mä oon meistä kaikista suvaitsevaisin." (Yks Hypen eniten paskaa täynnä olevista toteamuksista) # "Onks tää Tekken?!" (Kaikista mahdollisista mättöpeleistä) # "Henkilö 1: Jontronilla oli jotain hyviä pointteja! Henkilö 2: Vitut oli!" (Jontronin rotuhygieniapaskasta keskusteltaessa) # "Jewes." # "Who wants X in Y? It's fucking bullshit." (Muunnelma James Rolfen tappelupelien aikaraja-avautumisesta) # "Väärin laskettu, urpo. X meni jo! (Kummeli-väännös) # "Henkilö 1: Mun serkku rakens ton sillan! Henkilö 2: Mun serkku sano: 'Silmät lentää!'. Mun serkku voittaa!" # "Puukko!" # "Aleksi grindaa lehmiä." # "Joskus tulee käsi ja joskus PASKAA!" # "Kickstarter-kusetus." # "X on mun kaveri!" (X = joku runkkari, kuten Bush Jr.) # "MÄ heitin!" # "Miekkalentelyleffa." # "X on vaan joku fanservice-hahmo!" (Alunperin Mai, mutta sitaatin pahamaineisin versio käytti Zarinaa) # "Ei X voi kuolla!" (Alunperin Hessu) # "Jänkkii!" # "NMR." (Meinaten "En ymmärrä", vitsi käsittämättömästä kemiantekniikasta) # "Tohtori Tomi/PSN-Tomi." (Lempinimet kahdelle erilliselle runkkari-Tomille.) # "Tekotaiteellista paskaa!" (Yhden jäsenen ennakkokäsitys useista indie-peleistä) # "Fuck! Shit! Ass!" # "Tuli smäidät ruudulle!" (Mario Kartin Blooper-esinekommentaaria) # "Come on, X was/is a wanker." (Muunnelma Children of Men -sitaatista.) # "Mitä sä koko ajan hypit?! Oot sä joku Pyry!?" # "Vahva ehkä." # "The Rocks fall, everyone dies." # "Et tehny X:ää tarpeeks Y:sti." (alunperin "Et heittäny tarpeeks kovaa.") # "Risenit on ihan HULLUI!" (Hämmentävää ja hajottavaa kommenttiraitaa Fire Emblem Awakeningin pelaajalta) # "Heippa, simppelit!" (Muunnelma Kaamea Kankkunen -leffan tekstityksestä) # "X on ihan hullu! Mahoton!" (Alunperin tää peli) # "Sehän on joku tiiliskivi." (Tylsien ihmisten lyttäystä) # "Runkkaveri." (Käännös sanalle "frenemy") # "Hype-MUGEN kaatu!" (Varmasti yksi eniten käytetyistä hokemista) # "X on yks tän pelin broukeneimmista hahmoista!" (Alunperin Khan, joka on yksi pelinsä huonoimmista hahmoista) # "X, älä oo ku kotonas." (Kehotus jäsenille, jotka tykkäsivät heittää roskia kertsin tai muiden ihmisten kämppien lattioille) # "Daniel feidas!" # "Etsä edes vaihtanut hahmoo!" (kuittailua henkilöille, jotka vaihtavat esim. shotosta toiseen) # "Mikä helvetin kysymys toi on?!" (Hyvä vastakysymys baaridillen absurdiin uteluun) # "X jäi jälkeen! X on jälkeenjäänyt!" (Pakollinen kommentti jonkun hidastellessa porukalla liikkuessa) # "Ore wa ichiban!" (nykyään ironiseen sävyyn, toisin kuin alkuperäisessä toteamuksessa) # "Kusarego. Se on..." (Tähän päivään mennessä ei loppulausetta ole kuultu) # "Sit siit tulee HIRVEE KANA!" (viitaten Chun-Lin pomppimisvoittoanimaatioon) # "No Buyonetta." # "Parempi kuin Ikari Warriorsin NES-portti." (eli siis silti aika huono) # "Vihreän talon vaikutus." (eli ei-täysuunojen kielellä "kasvihuoneilmiö") # "Ei Wii U:ta!" (joku kakara äidilleen bussissa) # "Raiskari." # "Nelikolmonen." (Licor 43) # "Poot pot pot." # "Raksukortti." # "Vaikka joku antaa sulle aseen, ei sun tarvitse ampua heti ekaa vastaantulijaa päähän." (Vastaveto mm. tavallistakin rikkinäisempiä Mugen-liikkeitä viljeleville tyypeille, jotka tekevät niin koska voivat) # "Ys." (väärin lausuttuna, kaikkien tätä lukevien pitäisi tietää oikea lausuminen) # "Teille/sulle mä vaan nauran!" # "Sukkana sisään!" # "Uli uli uli, vammanen." (väärin kuultu biisi) # "Kultalonkero? No niin." (Etenkin jälkimmäinen lause) # "Fucking Bulgarian." # "Et kai sä oo mikään bulgarialainen?" # "X triggeröi kännisen Y:nkin." # "Pyöräilijä: Tää on pyörätie! Pyörätiellä kävelevä mulkku: Shiin." # "Jäsen 1: Tää ei oo pyörätie! Kävelytiellä pyöräilevä runkku: Mis mun pitäis sit ajaa? Jäsen 2: Varmaan tossa autotiellä!" # "Sattumanvarainen kakara: Mitä kello on? Jäsen: Puol neljä. Kakara: Millon se on neljä? Jäsen: Varmaan kolmenkymmenen minuutin päästä." # "Henkilö 1: Tiedät kyllä mikä valtio. Henkilö 2: Ai mitä? Henkilö 1: ISRAEL!!!" # "JP lähtee kaupungille." (Kyseisen henkilön hahmon lennettyä kaupunkihorisonttiin kaksi kertaa putkeen Fighting Viperssissa) Ulkopuoliset sitaatit Tähän kuuluvat kaikki suoraan populaarikulttuurista poimitut HYPE-hokemat. # "I can't believe this macho bullshit!" (Commando) # "Fuck YOU, asshole." (Commando) # "Yeah, I remember you...scumbag." (Commando) # "I lied." (Commando) # "BULL.....SHIT!" (Commando) # "SHUUUUUUUUUUT UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUP! Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" (Kindergarten Cop) # "YOU LIE!" (Batman & Robin) # "That guy's a fucking asshole!" (Total Recall) # "Chill out...dickwad." (Terminator 2) # "Mediocre!" (Mad Max: Fury Road) # "Yeah, I'm so cool." (3D Movie Maker) # "Ooh, this place is spooky." (3D Movie Maker) # "Ooh, Xbox sucks." (3D Movie Maker) # "KUSH!" (3D Movie Maker) # "Democracy is not for the people/Demokratia ei oo ihmisille." (Judge Dredd) # "Everyone's gonna die!" (Resident Evil 2) # "BAD CHOICE" (Trio the Punch: Never Forget Me) # "YOU FIGURED IT OUT" (Trio the Punch: Never Forget Me) # "DON'T DO THAT. I WILL ANYWAY." (Trio the Punch: Never Forget Me) # "CRUETY" (Trio the Punch: Never Forget Me) # "I CURSE YOU" (Trio the Punch: Never Forget Me) # "WEEBLES FALL DOWN" (Trio the Punch: Never Forget Me) # "Good choice!" (King of Fighters XIV) # "Right, where's the next job?" (Conker's Bad Fur Day) # "I leave it up to you." (Conker's Bad Fur Day) # "Thanks, fuckhead." (Conker's Bad Fur Day) # "Ugee!" (aika moni, etunenässä Hebereke no Popoon) # "OoooOoooo!" (Hebereke no Popoon) # "Lussu attack!" (Hebereke no Popoon) # "Hakai takai atakku!" (Hebereke no Popoon) # "UFOOOO.......PUAK!" (Hebereke no Popoon) # "Ugee bonbon!" (Hebereke no Popoon) # "Ugaa!" (Fire Pro Wrestling World) # "Guo guo slaffa slaffa!" (World of Warcraft) # "Not gonna happen." (Full Throttle) # "That's the joke." (The Simpsons) # "Blöö blöö blöö!" (Karian Cross) # "Middle finger!" (Karian Cross) # "Fenix bumerang!" (Karian Cross) # "Biimu!" (Senko no Ronde) # "Ugiblöö!" (Rats!) # Homero Saw -mölinät # Isvaffel Castlevania -horinat # "Hei kaverit, X on tuolla päin." (alunperin Olympus-vuori, Disneyn Hercules) # "Hullu äijä!" (Disneyn Hercules) # "Mutta tämä on vakavaa!" (Toy Story) # "AND YOU DEAD" (Golden Axe III) # "Shut up already!" (D.D. Crew) # "Long time no see ... forever!" (D.D. Crew) # "X sucks ASS!" (AVGN) # "Perhaps the same could be said of all X..." (alunperin religions, Castlevania: Symphony of the Night) # "No! Not into the pit! It BURNS!" (Link: The Faces of Evil) # "You must die!" (Zelda: The Wand of Gamelon) # "There's no turning back for meeeee!" (Ys: The Oath in Felghana) # "Kysy Ameriikan presidentilt!" (joku 90-luvun mainos) # "Siitä nyt on aikaa!" (2000-luvun alun Riesen-mainos) # "Diplomacy has failed!" (The Wonderful 101) # "Nobody cares!" (The Wonderful 101) # "Are you gonna talk, or are you gonna FISH!?" (Fish Tales) # "Don't move!" (Fish Tales) # "FIISH!" (Puyo Puyo) # "Stay cool, Daddy-O!" (Creature from the Black Lagoon) # "Do you know NTR?" (Henzemi) # "Yyyrjö!" (Breakers Revenge) # "I love it!" (Smash TV) # "Yeah, RIP." (Deus Ex: Human Revolution) # "Olet putinistinen kommunisti." (ykkösluokan ad hominem Metron tekstiviestipalstalta) # "You sick motherfucker!" (Die Hard Vendetta) # "Die, mothafucka!" (Die Hard Vendetta) # "Shit. Is not this a great beginning." (Download) # "My god, what are you doing!?" (Half-life) # "Igi ari!" (Gyakuten Saiban) # "Wodda fucking douche." (joku sarjis) # "Mitä? Asutsä mutsis luona? MIKS!?" (Flegmaatikot - Mutsin Luona) # "That's funny, coming from you." (Brave Soul) # "Mitä mun pitäis tehdä? – Tehkää itsemurha." (Calamari Union) # "On muuten tummaihoinen." (jonkun kommenttiosiodillen viittaus Helsingin yliopiston matikanlaitoksen seksuaaliseen hyväksikäyttäjään, joka ei todellakaan ollut tummaihoinen) # "You're giving up? Smart move!" (Dragongun) # "NAZI!" (Tough Guy) # "Iso mato vei pään." (Game Over) # "SPEAK TO ME!" (Goldeneye) # "Pidän heitä yksinkertaisina ihmisinä." (A-P. Pietilän ad hominem, taas vaihteeksi) # "OOO! AAAÄHÄH! ÖÖÖU! GYAAH! AHÖ! ÄÄ!" (Rampart) # "Olen vampyyri! – Vai niin. Olen erotuomari." (Repe Sorsan haamujengi) # "Olen lepakko! – Vai niin. Minä olen maila." (Repe Sorsan haamujengi) # PLÄTS! ja muut Hopeanuoli-parodiamölinät # "This fucker was playing ME?!" (Hanachirasu) # "I will be a martyr." (Kummeli) # "You keep using that word. I do not think it means what you think it means." (The Princess Bride) # Gal Agiesen kootut lätinät (Magician Lord) # "Highway leading to a foreign space." (Magician Lord) # "Like anytime." (Sam & Max Hit the Road) # "Don't even joke about it, city boy." (Sam & Max Hit the Road) # "Don't even think about it, cowboy." (Toy Story) # "There's also no consistency." (Lego-elokuva) # "You're just a juggling monkey!" (NeoGeo Battle Coliseum) # "I am a ninja!" (Dark Seal) # "Zombies!" (Breakers Revenge) # "Arabian burger!" (Martial Champion) # "You're/X is already dead." (Fist of the North Star) # "Hyee!" (Million Knights Vermilion) # "You asked it" (Rally Sport) # "Siistiä? Noloa?" (Ammoinen alkoholin liikakulutuksen vastainen mainoskampanja) # "Do I have to go back to this/the hell again?" (NAM-1975) # "Asshole." (Little Skyscraper of Horrors) # "Very cool" (Earthworm Jim) # "I still hate Thatcher." # "CHAOOOS!" (Melty Blood) # "No! Steeeeve!" (Disaster: Day of Crisis ja Catherine) # "Fuck you, Steve!" (Awesome Compilation) # "Onko avain maton alla?" (joku dille Pelit-lehden kysymyspalstalla Maniac Mansioniin liittyen) # "Hong Kong hates you." (hyvä kuittaus Jackie Chanin Kiina-apologismille) # "Mitään ratkaisevaa ei ole vielä tapahtunut." (Tuntematon sotilas) # "Oh no, the NARCs, man!" (NARC) # "You're b-b-b-b-busted!" (NARC) # "BAANING!" (aika moni SNK:n mättöpeli, alunperin SVC Chaos) # "Ei Reagan nyt niin paha ollut!" (joku mukaälykködille) # "Olen kuullut että olet aika hyvä. Sehän nähdään." (Tommi Mäkinen Rally) # "Kaksi hienostumatonta keikaria." (Todennäköisesti yksi parhaimmista käännöksistä "Two Crude Dudessista") # "Let's rock." (Ork Attack: The Return) # "These greedy, merciless creatuerssic are without conscience." (Chimera Beast, liittyy suoraan Hype-sitaattiin #115) # "Oh no, ninjas." (Miami Connection) # "Izumi was obsessed by somebody." (Drop Rock Hora Hora) # "I don't remember asking you a god damn thing." (Pulp Fiction) # "Jeesuksen kotimaa oli Palestiina. Siellä on nyt Israel." (ala-asteen uskonnonkirjan tavallistakin pahempaa indoktrinointia) # "Antes mendigar que ser policia o militar." (Fiksu graffittiviesti Galiciassa, suomeksi "Ennemmin kerjään kuin olen poliisi tai sotilas") # "Scotch...single malt...speyside...no ice. ... Leave the bottle." - Conker's Bad Fur Day # "Kaikki meni, X:n perintöä myöten." (Reissumiesmainos) # "X on tilanteen tasalla." (Aku Ankka) # "Millon tää loppuu!?" (Ylioppilaslehti) # "I NEVER DIE!!" (Gunstar Heroes) # "Data East teki pääosin tylsiä ja mielikuvituksettomia pelejä." (Retro Rewind, yksi kaikkien aikojen eniten paskaa täynnä olevista toteamuksista) # "Hey, you! Drink this!" (Heroines' Haphazard Odyssey) # "yaman pokemon lanit !!!!!!sic" (Yaman infoviesti) # "The good news is, he's dead, The bad news is, he bred." (Monkey Island 2) Hype-vitsit # "Kauppakeskus Redi, you're already dead." # Mitä Michael Jackson tekee hississä? Ei mitään, koska se on kuollut! # Jos Michael Jackson olisi elossa, mitä treffisovellusta hän käyttäisi? – Kinderiä. # Kemisti menee prostitoidun luo ja maksaa tälle. Prostitoitu kysyy: - "Arseeni vai eteeni?" # Eräs Street Fighter V -päivitys asensi tietokoneelle haittaohjelman. Valitettavasti korjattu versio teki jotain pahempaa: asensi Street Fighter V:n. # K: Mitä Abraham Lincoln sanoi mennessään teatteriin pelaamaan Smash Bros.:ia? V: "No Johns." # Feissarit? Pikemminkin hiilerit! # Videopelaaja kuoli ja respawnasi taivaan porteille. Pyhä Pietari tallusteli pelaajan luo ja sanoi: - "Kerro mitä teit elämälläsi, niin päätän pääsetkö taivaaseen vai joudutko helvettiin." Pelaaja mietti hetken ja totesi sitten: - "Eipä siinä mitään kovin erikoista. Pelailin paljon eli otin irti elämästä. Yhdessä vaiheessa tuli kyllä valitettavasti ostettua Wii U." "Ahaa, siinä tapauksessa olet saanut kärsiä elämässäsi jo tarpeeksi ja ansaitset päästä taivaaseen.", Pietari päätti ja avasi taivaan portit. Myöhemmin edesmennyt pelaaja otti yhteyttä vielä elossa olevaan pelitoveriinsa ja neuvoi tälle: - "Kun kuolet ja tulet taivaan porteille, niin sano ostaneesi Wii U:n! Siten olet saanut kärsiä tarpeeksi päästäksesi sisään." Jonkin aikaa myöhemmin pelitoverikin potkaisi tyhjää, ilmestyi taivaan porteille ja kuunteli, kun Pietari haasteli jälleen: - "Kerro mitä teit elämälläsi, niin päätän pääsetkö taivaaseen vai joudutko helvettiin." "Eipä mitään ihmeempää, pelailin paljon...", aloitti pelitoveri. "Ostitko Wii U:ta?", Pyhä Pietari uteli. "Joo, ostin! Kakskin Wii U:ta!", kakkospelaaja hihkaisi. "Ei tänne sentään hulluja oteta!", karjaisi Pietari ja pamautti taivaan portit kiinni. # Sega kuoli ja lensi taivaan porteille. Pyhä Pietari tallusteli firman luo ja sanoi: - "Kerro mitä teit elämälläsi, niin päätän pääsetkö taivaaseen vai joudutko helvettiin." Sega mietti hetken ja totesi sitten: - "Tein aika paljon hyviä tuotteita. Valitettavasti tulin kyllä myös rahottaneeksi Bayonetta-pelin." "Ahaa, siinä tapauksessa olet saanut kärsiä elämässäsi jo tarpeeksi ja ansaitset päästä taivaaseen.", Pietari päätti ja avasi taivaan portit. Myöhemmin Sega pirautti vanhalle kaverilleen Nintendolle a ja neuvoi tälle: - "Kun kuolet ja tulet taivaan porteille, niin sano rahoittaneesi Bayonetta-pelin! Siten olet saanut kärsiä tarpeeksi päästäksesi sisään." Jonkin aikaa myöhemmin Nintendokin kuoli, ilmestyi taivaan porteille ja kuunteli, kun Pietari haasteli jälleen: - "Kerro mitä teit elämälläsi, niin päätän pääsetkö taivaaseen vai joudutko helvettiin." "Tein aika paljon hyviä tuotteita, mutta...", aloitti Nintendo. "Rahoititko Bayonetta-peliä?", Pyhä Pietari uteli. "Joo, rahoitin! Kaksikin Bayonetta-peliä!", Nintendo hihkaisi. "Ei tänne sentään hulluja oteta!", karjaisi Pietari ja pamautti taivaan portit kiinni. # Mikä on Goemonin etunimi? – Ganbare. # Jäsen saapuu Hypen kertsille ja kysyy "Onks Smash 4?". Eräs paikalla olijoista vastaa: "Ei ole, mutta voidaan hommata." Seuraavalla viikolla sama henkilö kysyy taas "Onks Smash 4?". "– On." "– Hyi! Yäk! Ällöttävää!" # Mikä on emulaattoripelaajan lempijuoma? – Iso rommi. # Mikä on panseksuaalin lempiruoka? – Leipä. # Mikä on masokistin lempiruoka? – Leipä ranskaksi. # Mitä Taru Valkeapää sanoi viimeisen Hugo-jakson lopussa? – "¡Fin del Hugo!" # Mikä on pontikankeittäjien metsästäjien lempipeli? – Yeast Busters. # Mikä on himo-opiskelijoiden lempipeli? – Hikari Warriors. # Mikä on Kiseki-fanin lempifutisjoukkue? – TitS FC. # Mikä on rautakauppiaan lempisankari? – Superman. # Mikä on meksikolaisten suosikki Kiseki-pelien taistelumusiikeista? – Get Over the Barrier! # Mitä eroa on Ossilla ja FFXV:llä? – FFXV sentään valmistui kymmenessä vuodessa! # Mikä on Ossin ruumiinlämpötila? – Too cool for school. # Mikä on Bethesdan suosikki-2D-räiskintä? – Bugi Wings. # Elise Schwarzerin lempiauto? Nissan. # Sebun faijan lempi-PC Engine -peli? – Känni on the Road. # Ketkä eivät ole hyviä Vantage Masterissa? – Antinatialistit. # Mitä Tuomas sanoi galicialaiselle vihanneskauppiaalle? – Nunca máissi. # Mikä ei ollut Hypen tunnusbiisi? – Let It Go. # Kuka on kaikkien aikojen fleguin videopelipahis? – Ossi Osborne. # Mikä on parempi kuin pro-gamer move? Anti-gamer move. # Mitä eroa on Kusaregedolla ja Osmo Soininvaaralla? - Toinen on pälvikaljuinen, lihava ja ahne demoni. Toinen on SNK:n taistelupelihahmo. # Mikä on polygamistien lempimättöpeliliike? – Double Brider Kick. # Kuka videopelihahmo on huonoin flipperinpelaaja? – Adol, koska pöydät tilttaavat aina tuuppimisesta... Hypen tähti-/novahetket # Tähti: Pelaaja tippuu portaita puolen tusinaa kertaa Castlevania 3:ssa # Tähti&Nova: Saman pelaajan DuckTales Hardilla ja rahakasalopulla -läpipeluuyritys ja ragettaminen toisen jäsenen antamista aiheellisista neuvoista # Tähti&Nova:' '''Rocket League-matsin ragequit jatkettuna yhden käden Xbox 360-ohjaimen paristojen poistolla # '''Nova': Neo Turf Master -turnauksen paskaraivarikännit (kts. sitaatti #65) # Nova: Vessanpönttöön kivettyneen ulosteen siivousyritys Coca Colalla (joka epäonnistui) # Nova: Jäsen, joka on toisaalla delegoitu vetämään mm. Kid Chameleon (x2) ja Fantasia oikealla raudalla läpi heittäytyy ristille ensimmäisestä hallitusnakistaan muutamaan vuoteen (kts. sitaatti #63) # Nova: Edellä mainitun jäsenen pelaama ja kohdissa #1 ja #2 mainitun henkilön "neuvoilla" höystetty Sonic ykkösen pelaussessio, joka päätyy gemariin Green Hill Zonessa # Tähti&Nova: Eräässä toisessa kyseisten henkilöiden projektissa tilannetta ei tallennettu emulaattorin avulla, vaan kirjoittamalla salasana paperille. Jossain vaiheessa paperi tietysti meni hukkaan, mikä huvitti suuresti muita paikalla olleita. # Tähti&Nova: Hype-Mugen -tappelussa toinen pelaajista viljelee rikkinäistä normaalirunkkauskomboa, jota seuraa "DON'T DO THAT. I WILL ANYWAY." Tämän jälkeen uhri tappaa spämmääjän F1:llä. # Tähti&Nova: Melty Bloodia liikaa (>1 ns) hinannut jäsen ottaa matsin ensikertalaista vastaan ja komborunkkaa tämän kuoliaaksi perfectillä. Hävinnyt osapuoli laskee ohjaimensa ja toteaa ensi kertaa sitaatin #3. # Tähti: Jäsen pelaa toisen jäsenen luona 32 matsia Battle Ballsia, minkä jälkeen herää vessansa lattialta. # Tähti&Nova: Henkilö 1 ostaa Persona 4 Arenan, josta järjestetään pelaamistapaaminen kertsillä. Henkilö 2 voittaa Henkilö 1:n, josta suuttuneena Henkilö 1 paiskaa pelin kaappiin. Henkilö 3 tulee paikalle ja kysyy Henkilö 1:n mielipidettä pelistä, johon hän toteaa: "Ihan vitun paska peli!" # Nova: Jäsen, joka järkyttyy siitä, että hänen vastustajansa tappaa oman hahmonsa Hype-MUGENissa kertoo toisaalla ymmärtävänsä miksi holokausti tapahtui. # Nova: Uusi potentiaalinen jäsen tulee Hyperiin ja ilmoittaa kahdelle paikalla olevista jäsenistä haluavansa pelata "vanhaa Super Mariota". Henkilö pistää päälle Super Mario Bros. 2:n ja kysyy lähes välittömästi "Miten tästä ovesta pääsee sisään?". Lopulta pelaaminen päättyy gemariin ekassa ruudussa. Kolmas jäsen tulee paikalle, jolloin kaksi alunperin paikalla ollutta heittävät hänet bussin alle ja feidaavat itse syömään välttyäkseen vielä isommilta hajoamisilta. # Tähti&Nova: Eräässä jäsenen luona tapahtuvassa tapahtumassa löytää isäntä lattialle heitetyn kuitin, jonka sisällöstä vetää hän (alunperinkin ilmiselvän) johtopäätöksen roskaajan henkilöllisyydestä. Syyllinen tunnustaa ennen kuin heittäytyy ristille syytöksen julkisuudesta. # Tähti: Henkilö 2 pelaa Henkilön 1 luona Bayonettaa Henkilö 3:n säestäessä sitä kommenttiraidalla. Henkilö 2 repeää nauramaan ja lopettaa pelaamisen, mistä Henkilö 1 perskipeytyy ja sulkee pelin. # Tähti&Nova: Fuksisuunnistuksessa eräs rastille tullut henkilö pelaa Haloa ja luulee pärjäävänsä hyvinkin, kunnes saa tietää katsoneensa koko ajan väärää ruutua. # Nova: Jäsen perskipeytyy häviöstään Matrimeleessä niin paljon, ettei suostu lähtemään päihittäjänsä kanssa baariin. # Tähti&Nova: Jäsen pelaa toista vastaan KOFXIV:tä ja heittää kylmiltään superin. Kakkosjäsen pyörähtää pokkana vastustajansa taakse ja lataa aimo annoksen rankaisua tämän ilmaa huitovaan pyllyyn, johon ensin mainittu jamppa parahtaa välittömästi: "Ei tää oo mikään liian hyvä peli!" # Nova: Kaksi jäsentä pelaavat hoopoa Amiga-tappelupeliä. Ensimmäisen jäsen löylyttää toista niin, että tämän helamittari menee tyhjiin ja laskee ohjaimensa pöydälle. Toisen jäsenen hahmo ei kuitenkaan ole vielä kuollut ja niin hakkaa hän nyt toimettoman vastustajansa kuolikkaaksi. Ensimmäisen jäsen pällistelee tapahtunutta ja kun hänelle kerrotaan, ettei hahmo välttämättä kuole vaikka energiamittari on tyhjä, kirkaisee: "Ei näin käy missään hyvissä mättöpeleissä!" (Jälkikäteen on selvinnyt, että niin kyllä käy kutakuinkin kaikissa mättöpeleissä) # Nova: Kolme jäsentä jättää osallistumatta Hebereke-turnaukseen: yksi siksi, että vellihousuilee siitä, ettei ole pelannut pelejä ennen, yksi johtuen irrationaalista Hebereke-vihasta ja viimeinen siksi, että on tyystin perskipeytynyt kertsin mielensäpahoittajista. # Supernova: Yhdistys tarvitsee piuhan jolla saada Saturn videotykkiin. Yksi jäsenistä lähtee ostamaan tällaista, tuo mukanaan 70 €:n muuntajalaatikon ja myöhemmin avautuu persekipeästi siitä, ettei kukaan tullut hänen mukaansa ostamaan kyseistä enimmäkseen hyödytöntä virtapiiriläjää. # Tähti: Henkilö voittaa Hebereke-turnauksen tekemällä putkeen 6-7 Biri Biri Attacckia ja heittämällä loppuun vielä Ugee Bakudanin. # Nova: Henkilö, joka on lainannut yhdistykseltä Mario Sports Mixin saa Whatsapp-viestin tuoda peli takaisin noin kuukautta ennen kuin siitä pidetään turnaus. Turnauspäivänä jampalle soitetaan, että onko hän tuomassa peliä, jonka hän viimein tuokin, ilmoittaen samalla ettei millään ehdi lukea kaikkia viestejään. # Tähti&Nova: Entinen puheenjohtaja avautuu (syyttä) nykyisen puheenjohtajan toimettomuudesta, kunnes ensin mainittua muistutetaan siitä, kuinka hän jätti yhdistyksen kerhotilan yhteydessä olevan laajemman huoneen avaimet hommaamatta kesäksi useista nakituksista huolimatta. # Tähti: Kaksi jäsentä puhuu Ninja Master'ssin sukupuolitasapainosta. Ensimmäinen toteaa, että on harmi, että naishahmoja on vain kaksi. Toinen vastaa, että onhan lyylejä kolme. Ensimmäinen kysyy että kuka on kolmas Natsumen ja Kasumin jälkeen, johon toinen vastaa, että Ranmaru. Ensimmäinen jamppa hörähtää ja toteaa, että hyvä vitsi, mihin toinen jäsen reagoi hämmentyneellä katseella. # Tähti&Nova: Kertsillä järjestetään viittomaäänestys HYPER-turnauspelistä. Vastakkain ovat Rescue the Embassy Mission ja Guardian Heroes. Rescue the Embassya äänestetään eka, ja ainoastaan sitä ehdottanut jäsen nostaa kätensä. Jälkikäteen tämä nöyryytetty jäsen ihmettelee, miksei edes alkuperäinen turnauksen lobbaaja äänestänyt sen puolesta, johon viimeksi mainittu reagoi uhriutumalla: - "Emmä äänestä nykyään mitään!" # Tähti&Nova: Joku muun yhdistyksen mulkku rikkoo Hypen telkkarin vappuviikonlopun aikana. Syyllisen kyselyyn kertsilistalla vastaus on käytännössä kaikilta "shiin". Positiivisena puolena kyseinen tapaus johti kertsitapaamisten hautaamiseen noin kuukautta sovittua ennen. # Tähti: Jäsen pelaa versuspuzzlepelin yksinpelimuotoa uusia hahmoja avatakseen ja häviää jatkuvasti yhdelle viholliselle. Toinen jäsen kysyy, että onko kyseessä joku pomovihollinen, johon ensimmäinen mylväisee: "TÄÄ ON KOLMAS VASTUS!" # Nova: Yksi jäsenistä teorioi kertseillä viikkokaupalla siitä, kuinka paljon perii rahaa juuri kuolleelta isoäidiltään ja perskipeytyy, kun toinen henkilö viimein kehottaa tätä lopettamaan julkisen sosiopaatteilunsa. # Tähti&Nova: HYPER-tapahtuman jälkeen menevät kaksi jäsentä palauttamaan käyttämänsä tilan avaimet viereiseen A-rappuun ja pyytävät sen ovensuussa maleksivaa dilleä väistämään heitä. Dille ja tämän seurassa hengaava toinen jätkä paljastuvat A-rapussa pidettävien bileiden portinvartijoiksi ja rupeavat tivaamaan, mitä hypeläiset paikalta haluavat. Kun viimeksi mainitut kertovat olevansa palauttavamassa avaimia HYYn toimistoon, kertovat pokerunkkarit, että toimisto on kiinni. Ensimmäinen hypeläisistä toteaa, että "No shit, heitämme avaimet toimiston postiluukusta" ja toinen lisää, että ovenvartioinnilla ei ole mitään pointtia, koska he pääsevät tila-avaimilla joka tapauksessa rappuun sisään. Toinen pokemulkuista vaatii sitten hypeläisiä todistamaan, että avain todella käy rappuun. Nyt jo täysin hajonnut ykkösjäsen avaa lukon ja tämän jälkeen repii verbaalisesti portsarien perseet auki, johon runkkarit vastaavat vaivaantuneella hiljaisuudella. # Nova: Kaksi jäsentä pelaavat KOF 2002 UM:ää. Toinen jäsenistä voittaa vastustajansa kaikki hahmot ykkösjampallaan käyttämällä Namelessin porakomentonormaalia. Matsin jälkeen hihkaisee voittaja raivosta kihisevälle vastustajalleen "OCV!" (One Character Victory!), saaden kolmannen jäsen ihmettelee ääneen voittajan ilmapiirilukutaidottomuutta. # Tähti&Nova: Myöhemmin, kun OCV:stä on tullut Hype-hokema, jota alustetaan kurkkujen kakistelulla, ovat edellisessä kohdassa mainitut KOF-pelaajat uudestaan vastakkain Hypen mättöpelitapahtumassa. Pelinä toimii tällä kertaa KOF98 UM, jossa edellisen kohdan häviäjä voittaa vastustajansa OCV:llä Kyolla. Kun voittaja ja matsia seurannut jäsen rupeavat kakistelemaan kurkkujaan, parahtaa hokeman alunperin lanseerannut jäsen omasta lääkkeestään: "Sanokaa se niin mä lopetan pelaamisen!" # Tähti&Nova: OCV-trilogian päätös tapahtuu jälleen KOF98:ssa, tällä kertaa kahden muun jäsenen välisessä matsissa, jossa toinen jampoista valitsee vahingossa Kyon, vetää matsin läskiksi tekemällä pelkkiä dragon puncheja ja voittaa silti yhdellä hahmolla. Hänen vastustajansa kuittaa tapahtuneen nakkaamalla ohjaimensa takaisin pelipöydälle. # Tähti&Nova: Neljä jäsentä on sopinut tapaavansa yhden heistä luona pelatakseen Switchin uutta Kirbyä. Pari jäsentä odottaa mehuissaan moninpelissä ykköspelaajaan kohdistuvaa stereohuutoa. Tapaamispäivänä peliä ostamassa ollut jäsen ilmoittaa, ettei hankkinutkaan sitä, koska "30 FPS." Tapaaminen pidetään silti, vaikka stereohuutamisensa missanneet jäsenet ovatkin perskipeitä. Tapaamisen aikana ehdottaa Kirbyn ostamisesta feidannut jäsen, että posse pelaisi ensin mainitun sijaan Super Mario Odysseyta. Toinen Switchin omistava jäsen vetoaa ehdotuksen, koska ei halua peliä spoilattavan hänelle, johon Odyssey-lobbaaja tuhahtaa: "Etsä oo vieläkään pelannu sitä pelii!?" Jäsenet päätyvät sen sijaan tyyppaamaan ARMSsia, minkä jälkeen Kirbyfeidari huomaakin, että on unohtanut Switchinsä kotiin ja saakin loppujen lopuksi korviinsa aimot surroundkarjunnat! # Nova: ARMS-turnauksen järjestäjä kusee nappisäädöt niin, että ykkös- ja kakkosohjaimessa on eri ohjauskokoonpanot. Asia huomataan keskellä pelistä järjestettävää turnausta ja kun järjestäjälle avaudutaan asiasta, syyttää hän syyttäjäänsä siitä, ettei tämä huomannut tyrää ajoissa. Myöhemmin täsmälleen sama kaava toistuu MvC Infinite -turnauksessa, joka aikaansaa yhden osallistujan kipeät paskaraivarit juuri samalla hetkellä, kun potentiaalinen uusi jäsen astuu tilaan sisään. # Nova: Yhdistyksen lopetellessa yksi jäsenistä kiittää aktiiveja menneistä vuosista pöllimällä kaapista parisenkymmentä näiden peliä sekä yhden konsolin ja muuttumalla sitten kummitukseksi. # Hypernova&Tähti: Vuosien saatossa kertsien toistuvaksi epähauskaksi vitsiksi muodostuu se, että lähes jokaisessa tapaamisessa jonkin muun kertsin yhdistyksen jäsenet tulevat paikalle kaivamaan kaappiaan ja muuten vain viemään tilaa perseellään. Nämä kohtaamiset johtavat muun muuassa "Ai taas vaihteeks!" -hokemaan sekä jälkikäteen hupaisaan tilanteeseen, jossa yksi muun yhdistyksen jäsenistä ottaa Hypeläisille kuuluvan lonkeron jääkaapista, koska juoma oli jätetty kyseisen iilimadon yhdistyksen hyllylle. Kaksi kännistä hypeläistä avautui asiasta kertsin käytävällä, minkä syytetty lonkkupuhaltaja kuuli ja rupesi niiskuttamaan "badmouthaamisesta". # Nova: Toinen tavallistakin pyöristyttävämpi imperalismisessio koostui siitä, kun Ylioppilaskunnan hiekkalaatikkoleikkijäyhdistyksen (eli Helsingin yliopiston salamurhaajien) edustaja tuli kertsille polttelemaan mitään kysymättä kynttilää, jolla ryhtyi sitten sinetöimään larppauspelikutsukuoriaan. Yksi hypeläinen ei halunnut haistella käryjä ja kehotti tätä menemään toiseen tilaan. Valitettavasti toinen Hypen jäsen, joka oli myös skifisti, vetosi kynttilänkäristelyn kirjastotiloissa, minkä jälkeen autoritääriseksi heittäytynyt eka hypeläinen patisti hyssyttelijän keittiöön. Salamurhari ryhtyi ripaustumaan ristille siitä, ettei heidän yhdistyksellään ole omaa kertsiaikaansa, mutta puhui itsensä välittömästi pussiin ja vetäytyi viimein pillipusseineen pois kertsiltä. # Tähti&Nova: Rocket League -turnauksessa painaa yksi osallistujista vahingossa neljä kertaa Playstation-nappia, hajottaen järjestäjän aika tehokkaasti. # Tähti: Kertsille muodostuu kaksi klikkiä, joista toisen mielestä Trails in the Sky on hyvä ja toisen mielestä huono peli. Yksi pelistä perustamaton jäsen nimeää posset "TiTS":ksi ja "ASS":ksi, johtuen siitä, että jälkimmäisen mielestä TiTS on "ASS!" Hypettämisestä huolimatta ei näiden kahden osapuolen mielipide-erot ikinä johda avoimeen konfliktiin, eli "Tits vs. Ass" never happen. # Nova: Erään jäsenen äiti ei osta laivalta poikansa toivomaa Kraken-pulloa, koska se on "liian kallis" ja "melkein samanhintainen kuin maissa", eli ei siis tajunnut pullon olevan litran eikä 0,7 litran kokoinen. Lisänovaa aiheuttivat se, että kyseinen mutsi ei ostanut mitään muutakaan ja se, että silloin laivalla myyty Kraken oli kahdeksan prosenttiyksikköä vahvempaa. # Tähti&Nova: Kaksi päiväkännillä olevaa jäsentä suuntaa himaan bussissa, jossa on entuudestaan jo kaksi lastenvaunua. Natalisti kolmansien rattaiden kanssa lyö läskinsä sisään ja parkkeeraa ne poikittain keskioven eteen, saaden jäsenet välittömästi mylvimään muijalle, kuinka hänen toimintansa ei ole LAILLISTA! Kakaranvääntäjä reagoi tähän tyhjällä katseella. # Tähti: Hypen Guardian Heroes -moninpeliturnaus sattumanvaraisilla hahmoilla sekä tasoilla ja jatkuvalla Jazzy Sabotage -taustamusiikilla. # Nova: Hypen King of Fighters Maximum Impact 2 Regulation A -turnaus, jossa kaksi täysin voittoon eikä hauskanpitoon keskittyvää läskiä partaista mulkkua viljelee kasuaalisesti kovin kovia komboja samalla kun vinkuvat, kuinka rikkinäinen peli on. # Tähti&Nova: Kertsillä pelataan teeman mukaisesti erilaisia PC:n ilmaispelejä. Eräs jäsen käynnistää netistä lataamansa Macgyver-tekstiseikkailun, olettaen sen olevan kakarana pelaamansa tunnettu suomipeli. Totuus paljastuu nopeasti, kun ruudulle ilmestyy pelin nimi: "Macgyver ja (R-sanat)". Jäsen huutaa tuskasta, ja toinen, samaan aikaan vessassa ollut jäsen yhtyy tähän huomattuaan pelin todellisen nimen. Pikalista